User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 19.5 – An Admiral’s Birthday
Prologue: In the dark corners of the naval base, there are two shadows discussing while they are trying to hide their presence to their surroundings. “It’s the time of the year again, what should we do?” “I was given permission by Sazanami-chan to do whatever we want. I wonder what can make the Admiral happy?” “Happy… I guess we can throw some surprise birthday party for him this year.” “Will that work?” “Maybe… Knowing him, he might be able to sniff something if we work in secret; last year; he almost caught our secret so we need to exercise extra caution this time around.” The two have indeed know that they really need to step up their hiding methods if they want to make this surprise party worthwhile. “Anyhow, on that day; the Admiral will have to go back to his home to celebrate with his mother; that window is good enough for us to make our preparations.” “Alright, anyhow; let’s open a channel and discuss our roles for the upcoming surprise party, we need to be thorough this time and also, we need to secure funding this time around.” “Alright. I am counting on you then.” “Indeed.” And the two shadows have went on separate ways to do their respective obligation. In this moment, only the Admiral didn’t know that something big is about to come his way. Preparations Chapter I Akitsushima is currently strolling around when she saw Uzuki and Yayoi running back and forth. Apparently, they were carrying something that is wrapped in cloth and it has a distinguished shape. Akitsushima: You two, what are you doing? Yayoi: Carrying something important. Uzuki: Carrying Nii-san’s surprise item. Akitsushima: Surprise Item? Akitsushima can’t help but think that the surprise item is meant to do something spectacular to the admiral. Akitsushima: Do you want me to carry that to the Admiral’s office? Yayoi: No. You can’t carry it there… Uzuki: Indeed. It’s a surprise, we need to make sure he doesn’t know that this exist. Akitsushima: Eh!? Akitsushima is now confused on what to do at this point. Uzuki: Anyways, can you deliver this to Yamato-san? Akitsushima: Yamato-san? Yayoi: Yamato will know what she’ll do with that. Anyhow; can we borrow Tatei from you? Akitsushima: Please don’t break him. He’s my irreplaceable partner all along. And with Akitsushima taking responsibility over the secret item that Uzuki and Yayoi has entrusted to her; she went towards Yamato’s place in the mess hall and she delivers the said item. # Yamato: Thanks for your hardwork. Where are Uzuki and Yayoi? Akitsushima: They went outside as they play with Tatei-chan. Yamato: I see. Then it’s fine. Yamato opens the passage towards the kitchen and when Akitsushima enters the Kitchen, Yamato closes the windows and the door and she shows Akitsushima the secret item that Uzuki and Yayoi were carrying. Akitsushima: Chocolate? Yamato: Apparently, our Admiral really likes chocolate. I might work some recipes first before I can do something about it. Akitsushima: I see. Anyhow; thank you for sharing that info… Yamato: Now that you have seen this, you need to fulfill your duty too. AKitsushima: Eh? Yamato: You see, the reason why I am doing this so that we need to be as discreet as possible. We didn’t hold a meeting and we have opened a small channel which is already closed at this point so, I shall tell you your work. Yamato whispers something on Akitsushima and Akitsushima understood it very clearly and now, she looks at Yamato and she bows her head to her as a sign of respect. Akitsushima: Yamato-san, I will do my best then. Yamato: Good luck. And Akitsushima skips at her own pace towards the Admiral’s office… Doubts For some reason, I felt that the whole base is cooking up something that I have no knowledge of. It’s the same air I felt when they did throw that Christmas party out of thin air and right now; It reeks of that air. Sazanami: Master, is something bothering you? Hiro: Yes. As a matter of fact, I feel that you people are doing something behind my back. Sazanami: Really… But then; I am with you and the rest are doing their own chore just as you have asked of them. Hiro: Indeed. That’s indeed what’s happening in this base but… Why does it feel that something is orchestrating these actions behind the scenes? Sazanami: Master, you are just reading too much manga at this point. Sazanami surely is sharp at these times; So far, her words don’t betray her actions and it seems that she is indeed telling the truth about everyone is doing their chores properly this time around however… Hiro: Sazanami, I’ll be going on patrol tonight. Sazanami: Alright. I’ll put it into your schedule then. And even with that declaration, Sazanami didn’t faze at all and continued doing things as planned. Could it be that I have been growing paranoid as of late? Sazanami: Master, anyhow; It seems that our efforts in our resource gathering has come to a fruition as of late. But would you want to continue? Hiro: Yes. Let’s continue that trend. I think it’s fine that we continue getting more resources alongside with the leveling of our core people. Sazanami: even though as of late, you are just leveling Destroyers and light cruisers, there is no end to how many of them are in need of that remodel. Also, we have to get Musashi-san ready for her second remodel. Hiro: Indeed. That’s quite tough times if you ask me but we’ll pull through in the end. Even so, even if I managed to completely alter the flow of the conversation; I felt that there is something that moves behind the scenes for them to do something behind my back. But what could it be this time? A surprise birthday party? Sazanami: Anyhow… Soon, I heard a knock that came from the door. Hiro: I’ll open it. I stood up and when I opened the door, what greeted me is the most unreliable person in the base. Rather; she is also known as semi-useless as of late but despite those names; she is still around because I decided to keep her around. Akitsushima: Admiral, I come here to play. Hiro: … I decided to close the door that instance. Soon, I heard Akitsushima wailing behind the door. I immediately opened the door and I saw Akitsushima on the floor while doing the wailing. Akitsushima: Waa… I am so useless!!! Hiro: Hey, you are too loud. Akitsushima: I knew it. You really don’t see me as a lady all these times. Waa… Such a meanie!!! Akitsushima sure knows how to throw a tantrum; for some reasons, Sazanami is fine with it and guessing from her actions, It feels that she is just fine with it. Hiro: Akitsushima, sorry if I did close the door. You just said something that is uncharacteristic of you. Akitsushima: I want to be a better person, that’s why I decided to do something/ Hiro: I see… then, that plan failed. As if I stepped on a different landmine, Akitsushima started to cry once again. Akitsushima: Waaa! I am useless all along!!! Hiro: Wait… Indeed, it feels like I am just making things worse for the two of us and thus, I looked at Sazanami and she allowed me to take her somewhere else. In her silence, she sure knows how to deal with jealousy as of late. # Hiro: Akitsushima, it’s fine. Akitsushima: Really? Hiro: Well, you might be annoying at times, you are still not very reliable for sorties but… I don’t mind those bad things that you have. Akitsushima: Really? Hiro: Yes. If I did mind every bad aspect you have, I could have forced you into retirement the moment the two of us met. Akitsushima: EH!? Hiro: But even so, I decided to take care of you, because you are an important person to me. You are one of those people who just smile whenever they are battered with a lot of insecurities. Indeed, there was no need for me to feel that I am belittling Akitsushima. She is a precious comrade of mine. Akitsushima: Umm… Admiral… Hiro: What is it? Akitsushima: Anyhow, sorry if I made you worry. Hiro: Oh. Sorry if I have been pulling you down. You are cute afterall. Akitsushima: Cute… Hiro: Anyhow, do you fell something is moving around the base? Akitsushima: Not really. Why did you ask? Hiro: Nothing. I guess it’s fine. Akitsushima: Admira… rather; Hiro-san; please look forward to my transformation; I am sure you’ll be speechless when that happens. Hiro: Yeah. I’ll be speechless since you are still not useful by then. And it took me a few more minutes before I calm Akitsushima again. # After that, Akitsushima bid farewell and I headed back to the office to see that everything looked fine the way things should be but… Sazanami: Master, that took you a while. Hiro: Well, Akitsushima is a bit sensitive today. I have to comfort her every time I made a careless comment. Sazanami: Hahaha… Anyhow; Isn’t it time for the expedition team to arrive? Hiro: Yeah. I’ll be counting on you in this one. Sazanami: Alright, And with that, I forgot to remember something that I wanted to ask once again, Preparation II Kinugasa and Kumano are currently having a small talk in Kinugasa’s office, Kumano’s post is currently being sub by Suzuya who happens to be nearby. Kumano: Are you sure this will work this time around? Kinugasa: Last time; we really should send out everyone to hinder the Admiral’s movement, but this time around… We just need to let him visit Hana-sama for now. Kumano: Now that you mentioned; I got an invite from her for that day. Kinugasa: Cancel that invite. Tell her that we will be working on a secret project. Let her know what we are doing and she’ll help us restrain Hiro for a bit. Kumano: You sure know Hiro-sama’s mother. Kinugasa: Knowing your in-laws is a basic skill a wife should have. Kinugasa made a grin as she understood the full notion of those words. Like Kinugasa, Kumano wanted to know Hiro’s mother too so she wanted to see her all these times. Kinugasa: Anyways; our budget has been determined now, we just need to deal with the moving. Kumano: According to Yamato-san, Akitsushima will handle the distraction. Kinugasa: Distraction… Yamato sure knows how to manipulate people too. Kumano: oh, are you scared? Kinugasa: Quite scared… if her faction builds up, I might have a hard time running the base the way I wanted to. Kumano: I see. Well then, let’s forget that faction talks and resume to business… Even though Akitsushima hasn’t made contact to Yamato-san; she has arranged some helpers that would definitely make Akitsushima do the work tasked upon her. KInugasa: How convenient, was she using Musashi’s foresight again? Kumano: Yes. Anyhow; with that… we only need a few more hands for the decorations. Can DesDiv 4 handle that? Kinugasa: They are a bunch of idiots… but they are good when they work together. I’ll let Kagerou supervise them Also, I would like Kazagumo to come and check them too from time to time. Kumano: Alright; I better tell that to the operations leader. Kinugasa: Seriously, this discreet talk really is not my style. Kumano: We are doing it in low-key this time around; to prevent leakage and thus to make Hiro-sama even more surprised. If he gets the feeling of something is moving behind the scenes, let’s make Sazanami-chan do the counter-argument so that Hiro-sama wouldn’t notice much. Kinugasa: I guess this is fine. The Operations leader and the Project leader surely made sure everything went well. I wonder how did those two managed to pull that off? Kumano: It’s simple. It’s love. Kinugasa didn’t bat an eyelid on Kumano’s comment. But it is true that the reason for everything else in the naval base is no other than love. While they claim that they don’t much want the cheesy part of it, in the end; they still wanted to be loved no matter what happens. Kinugasa: Alright, this talk is over… Let’s send our report to the leaders and have them plan the next course of action. Kumano: roger. After the small meeting, Kumano headed back to her post and Kinugasa started doing her journal entries that are needed for the operation of the naval base. Fujinami and Oyashio At this point of time; the two met for the first time and right now; they were both trying to know one another as only silence fills the room as the two stood at one another’s path. Fujinami: … Oyashio: … As far as the silence is concerned, it is slightly becoming a staring contest. Fujinami: … Oyashio: … No one would yield to the other and vice versa, it’s such a heated staring battle if it was a staring battle. Even so, the two can’t utter words that would totally satisfy the other side until… Fujinami: Achoo! Oyashio: …! With one action, Fujinami managed to throw Oyashio from her stillness, however… Fujinami has showed her weakness to her adversary. Fujinami: Can’t you talk? Oyashio: Sorry… It’s a bit amusing to see you like that… Fujinami: How rude. Oyashio: Sorry. I got carried away. By the way, I am Oyashio. Fujinami: Fujinami… Also, were you that girl the Admiral is desperately looking for? Oyashio: The Admiral is desperate for me? Fujinami: I did hear that from the idiot troupe before… Yes, you are quite pampered, aren’t you? Oyashio: I see… That’s the first time I ever heard that. Fujinami: Indeed. Anyhow… Oyashio: But, Aren’t you the same case then? The Admiral was once desperate to look for you too… Fujinami: What!? As if it was a reflected question; Fujinami was caught off-guard when Oyashio reveals a very important piece of the puzzle to Fujinami. Oyashio: I can say, even though we are different, our circumstances are the same. Fujinami: Don’t lump us together… Asides, you are different from me… especially in your style (and your body). Oyashio: C’mon now, aren’t you a bit shy there? Fujinami: … Oyashio looked at the sky and she smiles as she recalls the awkward girl that she was… Oyashio: Anyhow, do you like the Admiral? Fujinami: Well… a bit. Afterall, he has rescued me. Oyashio: That’s my case too… I really like him too, because he rescued me too. Fujinami: In the end; the Admiral really rescued a lot, isn’t that right? Oyashio smiled and soon, she gives way to Fujinami who should be passing at this point. Fujinami: Oyashio, do you want to come with me? Oyashio: It’s fine but… where? Fujinami: I got an assignment from the Project Leader… You can help me out for a bit. Oyashio: Funny thing… I have to help you too, said by the Operations Leader. And the Oyashio started to walk besides Fujinami as the two started to move forward towards their destination. In the end; no one knows why the two have met but one thing is for sure, they share a common bond and they are friends no matter what differences they have. Preparation III Warspite: Anyhow, is this all the foreign dignitaries? It was already late at night when Warspite started an online conference. Everything became possible because Ark Royale helped with the set-up along with the help of Suzukaze who have installed the necessary software and hardware for the conference. Iowa: Yes. We are all ready. Prinz: Indeed. Though it’s sad that Bismarck-nee isn’t here. Roma: Well, thank goodness that Pola behaved today. But after this conference, she might start drinking again. Richelieu: Well, that’s fine, we’ll join her so that she won’t be alone. Gangut: Give me some Vodka too… also, where’s comrade little one? Warspite: Hibiki-san is with Akatsuki acting as her guard; there’s nothing you can do about that. Gangut: Damn, I want her to listen about the story about how awesome motherland was once before. Iowa: Gangut, cut that stupid Ideology and let the ball start already. With Iowa’s intervention; the meeting has now begun. Right now; the leading people from each nation are all having a video chat thus everything they say is transmitted in real time. Iowa: Anyhow, I got a word that the local girls are trying to throw a surprise party for the admiral. Warspite: Indeed. Anyhow, we got the confirmation that we are free to choose if we can participate or not. Roma: I see… Prinz: Even so, this is the second time we will be doing something in surprise, will it be alright? Soon, a familiar face stood in front of the screen. Mikazuki: I am Mikazuki, I am the ones who usually guards the Admiral from the shadows. Anyhow, for now, you don’t have to worry about that. Because, we have the Admiral under our checks. Prinz: What do you mean? Mikazuki: In short, we asked Musashi to track the Admiral from time to time. That is why it will be fine on our part for as long as we keep our movements into a minimum. Also, I was advised by the Operations leader that I should tell you guys that it’ll be alright. Prinz: I see, thank you for your explanation, Mikazuki-san. Mikazuki: Well then, I better head out for my night patrols. Mikazuki vanished in an instant and everyone was awed with Mikazuki’s performance, it felt like Mikazuki is a ninja in their eyes. # Warspite: Anyways, now that we are back on track; how many of you are willing to join the said preparations? Everyone raises her hands but… Roma: Right, Pola; you are not allowed to do prep work. You tend to drink while working. Pola: Eh? Roma: Last time, you made a mess when you got tipsy from the alcohol you purchased. Please give consideration that we need to be discreet this time. Pola: Eh? But if I don’t do work, I will tell the Admiral about… Gangut: I’ll give you my Vodka then. Richelieu: I’ll give you my wine then. Iowa: I will give you Cola then. Graf Zepellin: Beer has always been a necessity from the Germans. I can share you some. Pola: Alright, I’ll keep quiet then. After Pola said her vow for her silence, everyone breathes a sigh of relief. # In the end; almost everyone asides from Pola and Zara are going for the preparations. Zara’s reason for not joining is because she has to look after Pola which is a valid reason. The meeting has already ended and at this point, everyone knows their role for the preparations. In the end; they’ll be doing the transfer of acquire resources that are needed for the food and that’s why they are all looking forward to the largest birthday celebration they can ever make. Warspite: It’s really tiring to hold a conference like this but… Arc Royal: It seems that everyone is just too eager… but then, it’s a good opportunity for us to learn about technology. Warspite: Indeed. If it wasn’t for them, I wonder how can we make a meeting without making too much movement? And thus, with the help of technology, everything went fine for the foreign ships. And with that; everything is now set in stone. One day away I am not fan of moving out during this time of the year but I have to go for today. It is indeed because it’s a summons from my family that I should return today no matter what. My mother, who is a bit of a worrywart; she told me that I can celebrate my birthdays at home no matter where I am and thus; I am now at the process of going home to fulfil that duty. In the end; meeting my mother isn’t really that bad. I just hope she doesn’t cook curry today. Hana: Welcome back Hiro. Hiro: Mom, I am home. My mom, Hana Raven is a shipgirl who is now not in service. Before, she was known to be one of the legendary helpers that saved the world. Anyhow, she also has a nickname… she was also known as the “terror of the kitchen”. Hana: I made curry for you. Hiro: I am going back now. Hana: Just joking. I know you hated my curry. Indeed. The first time I ate her specialty curry, I felt that I saw myself crossing a river at that point. Anyways; after that; I made an oath to myself not to eat her curry. Asides from Curry, my mom is a decent cook. It must have been because my dad taught her well that she managed to change for the better. Anyhow; I heard once that she made a chocolate but it was too tough that it she accidentally loaded one into her cannons and destroyed an enemy with that. After our small reunion gestures, we headed towards the dining area and I saw letters from the girls. Hana: It seems that they really wanted you to read them all first. Hiro: That’s quite a lot. Hana: What shoul I prepare then? Hiro: Something light and a cup of hot chocolate. Hana: Alright. The letters… albeit dauntingly many in numbers; were all short and concise in content. Only Akisushima write longer letters since she wanted to write a love story in the future. But I guess I might support her later on if that happens. In the end; It took me 6 hours to end all the letters. It was a very tiring experience but it was worth it. Right now, It’s already 5 in the afternoon. Hana: Hiro, are you staying here for dinner? Hiro: Nope. I can’t seem to calm down. Hana: Is that so? Well then, take this… My mother gave me a sandwich and tea. Hana: You have something important to go right now… Hiro: What do you mean? Hana: Don’t worry… You’ll know soon. As she sends me off with a smile, for the first time; I realized that my mother knows something and I forgot to ask her. But then, asking her would prove fatal and thus I better not ask her. But since she knows something; then it means that it’s something related to me. Seriously, those girls sure made everything behind my back… but I don’t hate it at all. I run as fast as I could until I arrived at the last train to depart back to the base. Preparation IV With the Admiral went on his own towards his home, everyone started to do their assigned task Slowly, everything is getting busier and today, since the admiral has announced a break from the operations, everything is here to do their respective jobs. Aoba: They sure are lively. Tsushima: Well, we all love the Admiral… in one way or the other. Aoba: In your case, you want to make him go to jail. Tsushima: I am not really going to those distances. But if he attacked me, then that’s it. Aoba: … The background continued to move as Tsushima gets back to her work. # In anyways; with the preparation slowly comes to a fruition; the time is already 4 in the afternoon. Samidare: Everyone, The Admiral will be here in 2 more hours, let the cooking begins! With Samidare’s command, Yamato and Company started to cook food. It was a large serving that would feed around 220+ people inside the base and thus; even if the food is simple; cooking large quantities would still take a lot of time to get it done. Kamikaze: It seems that we are done then. Samidare: Indeed. Good work in your part. Kamikaze: being the operations leader sure is tough, but since everything went well in the past few days. I guess this is perfect victory for us. Samidare: Indeed. Anyhow; I would love to make sure that everything would have their own share of food at the end of the day. Let’s pray that Akagi-san behaves. Kamikaze: Don’t worry. They can handle themselves at this point. In the end; the ones who have initiated the whole plot are no other than the unlikely duo Kamikaze and Samidare. Since they have learned the last time that it would take a lot of effort to keep a large secret to the Admiral, this time around; they just assigned roles and let them know that something big is coming their way. In that way; not only information is controlled; the actions can be executed without any delays. Kamikaze: Anyhow; Let’s hope that Hiro-san does go back to base. Samidare: About that… I have asked Musashi-san for her foresight, and just as we have expected; he will return today. Kamikaze: Good. I guess with this, everything will be ready at the important time. Samidare: Well them. I do hope Sazanami-chan will do her job at this point. And thus, only uncertainty awaits the whole crowd as time slowly ticks away. Happy Birthday It’s already seven in the evening when I exit the train and before I can exit the train station; I saw a familiar girl waiting for me at the waiting area. Hiro: Sazanami… Sazanami: You’re quite late, Master. Hiro: Sorry… I got held up a bit. Sazanami: I see… well, at least we knew that it will work. Sazanami immediately hands me a key. Sazanami: Do you remember what happened last December? Hiro: Yeah. That really scared me. Sazanami: Well then, this time around; I am here so don’t worry any more. Sazanami held my hand and as we head out of the station, what greeted me is Kuro who have been waiting for my arrival. # It didn’t take 10 minutes to return to the base and after that, Kuro went somewhere today since he doesn’t have any work to do today. He promised to return tomorrow to resume his duties as a mechanic. Anyways, Sazanami offered her hand as she wanted to show me the way. Sazanami: Let’s go then… With that, we slowly approaching at the venue to where something is about to happen. Sazanami: Honestly, I didn’t get much participation in this one. But I made sure that you won’t be worried any longer. Hiro: I see… That’s why you aren’t much aware of this. Sazanami: Rather; I didn’t think that they can pull that through. I guess Akitsushima did a good work in distracting you. Hiro: Ah… Soon, the door opens and what greeted me is something that I can only say as… beyond spectacular. ALL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADMIRAL!!! As every one of them started to greet me, they take me to the center to where I am supposed to sit. Sazanami smiled at me as she watches me from the sidelines. Soon, everything that happened there can be described as the happiest day of my life. # The party has ended and after that, I was greeted by Kamikaze who was not drunk at all from everything she drank a while ago Kamikaze: Time surely flies. Hiro: Indeed. Say, when is your birthday? Kamikaze: Was that my launch date? Hiro: No, the day you are born as a normal girl. Kamikaze: Hmm… I wonder. Hiro: Won’t you tell me? Kamikaze: before, I don’t really want you to know because I know that you’ll do whatever it takes to celebrate it but… right now, I feel like telling you this one secret that I keep. Hiro-san, my birthday is today, I was born into this world today… rather; I was found by my mother on that day. Hiro: I see… Well then, Kamikaze… rather… Kanata, Happy birthday to you. I kissed Kamikaze’s lips. It might be impromptu but this is the only gift I can give her at this point. Kamikaze: Thank you… Hiro: Next year, we’ll celebrate it together then. Kamikaze: if it’s fine for you. And with that; the date changes and thus ending the most important day of my life. Epilogue: I woke up the next day and everything has returned to normal. Everything trace that a birthday party have took place is now swept clean and is now devoid of those evidences. It was a very thorough clean-up and thus it was a good thing. Anyhow, with a new day that has started into my life; I recall a few things that took place last night. Anyhow, I get out of my bed, fixed my clothes and look myself at the mirror as I get ready for today. In the end, life goes on. Even if you have passed the happy moments or the sad moments of your life. After I got out of my room, I was greeted by Sazanami who was already standing outside, waiting for me to get out of my room. Sazanami: Good Morning Master. Hiro: Morning too… Sazanami: You can rest for a bit if you want. Hiro: I guess I’ll do that later. Is that fine for you? Sazanami: It’s okay. Sazanami held my hand as we walked towards the office. Just like any ordinary days, this is indeed heavenly for me as time slowly passes by. Hiro: Right, do you want to come with me this weekend? Sazanami: Where Master? Hiro: Home. Sazanami: I’ll go then. And with that, the day has just started for the two of us. End Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature